Quibbleladdin
Quibbleladdin Pants is My Little Pony-Rockz's movie-spoof of Aladdin. Cast: *Aladdin - Quibble Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jasmine - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie - Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Duggee (Hey Duggee) *Rabbit Genie - Max (Max and Ruby) *Dragon Genie - Red Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Roobarb (Roobarb and Custard Too) *Old Man Genie - Apple Strudel (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Little Boy Genie - Featherweight (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fat Man Genie - Fancy Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Spitfire (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Leopard Genie - Ted (City of Friends) *Goat Genie - Max (City of Friends) *Harem Genie - Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Sleepy (Mika's Diary) *Super-Spy Genie - Alby Tross (Pip Ahoy!) *Teacher Genie - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) *Table Lamp Genie - Brightly (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Bee Genie - Edison (LeapFrog) *Submarine Genie - Rocktopus (Pip Ahoy!) *Gigantic Genie - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Cheerleader Genies - Meryl and Mermaids (Pip Ahoy!) *Jafar - Dr. Caballeron (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Old Jafar - Wind Rider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snake Jafar - Tatzlwurm (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie Jafar - Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Iago - Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Abu - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Duck Abu - P. King Duckling (P. King Duckling; Unknown) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Turtle Abu - Franklin *Car Abu - Bertie the Bus (Thomas & Friends) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Toy Abu - Mouse Toy *Carpet - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Sultan - Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rajah - Ethelbert the Tiger *Rajah as Cub - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cave of Wonders - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Razoul - Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Razoul's Henchmen - Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peddler - Captain Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Gazeem the Thief - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Woman at the Window - Lily Valley (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Fuchsia and her Sisters (Pip Ahoy!) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) *Necklace Man and Woman - Discord and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *The Fat Ugly Lady - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Two Hungry Children - Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Achmed - Svengallop (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Silver Shill (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pot Seller - Fashion Plate (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Nut Seller - Braeburn (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Necklace Seller - Zephyr Breeze (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fish Seller - Hayseed Turnip Truck (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fire Eater - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Boy wanting an apple - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Ahuizotl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Peacocks (Go Diego Go !) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Donkey Kong *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Llama from Saludos Amigos *Bears and Lions - Yogi bear (Yogi Bear) & Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Marching Band (The Simpsons) *One of Flamingos - Pauley (Kimba The White Lion) Scenes: #Quibbleladdin Pants part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Quibbleladdin Pants part 2 - Quibble Pants on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Quibbleladdin Pants part 3 - Quibble Pants Fights with Prince Svengallop/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Quibbleladdin Pants part 4 - Princess Rainbow Dash's Dream #Quibbleladdin Pants part 5 - Dr. Caballeron and Dr. Whooves' Conversation/Rainbow Dash Runs Away #Quibbleladdin Pants part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Dr. Caballeron's Evil Plan #Quibbleladdin Pants part 7 - Quibble Pants Arrested #Quibbleladdin Pants part 8 - Rainbow Dash Confronts Dr. Caballeron #Quibbleladdin Pants part 9 - Quibble Pants Escapes with a Pegasus #Quibbleladdin Pants part 10 - King Dark of Wonders #Quibbleladdin Pants part 11 - A Narrow Escape #Quibbleladdin Pants part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Gofrette (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") #Quibbleladdin Pants part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Gofrette (Part 2) #Quibbleladdin Pants part 14 - Dr. Whooves Upbraids Dr. Caballeron #Quibbleladdin Pants part 15 - Quibble Pants' First Wish #Quibbleladdin Pants part 16 - Dr. Caballeron Makes his Move/"Prince Quibble Pants" #Quibbleladdin Pants part 17 - Dr. Whooves Rides on Clifford #Quibbleladdin Pants part 18 - Quibble Pants Argues with Gofrette/Quibble Goes to Rainbow Dash #Quibbleladdin Pants part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #Quibbleladdin Pants part 20 - Quibble Pants Almost Spills the Beans/Quibble and Rainbow's Kiss #Quibbleladdin Pants part 21 - Quibble Pants Gets Ambushed/Gofrette Saves Quibble Pants' Life #Quibbleladdin Pants part 22 - Dr. Caballeron Gets Exposed #Quibbleladdin Pants part 23 - Quibble Pants' Depression/Skully Steals the Lamp #Quibbleladdin Pants part 24 - Dr. Whooves' Announcement/Gofrette's New Master is Caballeron #Quibbleladdin Pants part 25 - Dr. Caballeron's Dark Wishes #Quibbleladdin Pants part 26 - "Prince Quibble Pants (Reprise)" #Quibbleladdin Pants part 27 - The End of the Earth #Quibbleladdin Pants part 28 - Dr. Caballeron Over Agrabah #Quibbleladdin Pants part 29 - Quibble Pants vs. Dr. Caballeron (Part 1) #Quibbleladdin Pants part 30 - Quibble Pants vs. Dr. Caballeron (Part 2) #Quibbleladdin Pants part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah #Quibbleladdin Pants part 32 - End Credits Starring Quibble Pants.png|Quibble Pants as Aladdin Rainbow_Dash_getting_excited_S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash as Princess Jasmine Gofrette.png|Gofrette as the Genie Dr._Caballeron_ID_S4E04.png|Dr. Caballeron as Jafar Skully.jpeg|Skully as Iago my-friend-rabbit.jpg|Mouse as Abu cliff5.gif|Clifford the Big Red Dog as the Magic Carpet Dr._Hooves_ID_S05E09.png|Dr. Whooves as the Sultan p01lzg7z.jpg|Ethelbert the Tiger as Rajah X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as the Cave of Wonders latest-113.png|Iron Will as Razoul latest-29.png|Diamond Dogs as Razoul's Henchman Captain Skipper.jpg|Captain Skipper as the Peddler The_Red_Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Gazeem the Thief Svengallop_wants_straws_S5E24.png|Svengallop as Prince Achmed Silver_Shill_assuring_Applejack_S4E20.png|Silver Shill as Omar; Melon Seller Ahuizotl_id_S4E04.png|Ahuizotl as Farouk; Apple Seller Wind_Rider_hears_Soarin_S5E15.png|Wind Rider as Old Jafar Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Abu Category:My Little Pony-Rockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs